Found Love
by Lilo Bee
Summary: well this is my first oneshot on how toph and aang confessed there love for each other so please give me advice and nice reviews Disclaimer: I Dont own Avatar just the plot


Hello everyone I am babiet1 and this is my first story and its just a one shot so please be gentle with me well here it is.

Found love

"I don't Katara, I really don't know if I should tell him"

"come on, the Toph I know will never say such things, as you say this is twinkle toes how hard could it be"

"how hard, huh tell me sugar queen have you told hot head how you fell about him"

" ….."

"exactly I didn't think so anyways Katara I think it time for us to head back to camp before the boys start wondering where we are you know how snoozes can be he'll just keep yapping away"

"fine Toph whatever you say but just promise me that you will tell Aang that your in love with him when it's the right time"

"ok Katara"

As they headed towards camp they didn't notice that in the bushes Aang was there speechless as ever from what he just heard.

So he decided just to head back into camp and pretend that he didn't hear nothing.

Aang couldn't sleep because all his mind was on was about the conversation the girls had earlier that day.

He couldn't believe it the love of his life loves him back.

"Toph mmmm"

Instead of going back to bed he decided to take a bath by the waterfall, even though it was in the middle of the night the water looked beautiful when the moon shines above it.

While he undressed himself Toph lay awake thinking about her situation and tried to find a way out of all the emotions that is building up inside her so to relax herself she decided to do the one thing she love to do best, to take a nice walk towards the waterfall.

Little did she know that she was heading towards a shocking scene.

When she saw the view of the waterfall she couldn't help but strip down to her undergarments and let her hair fall out of its bundle till it fell past her waist.

( if you are wondering why she is blind lets just say this occurs after the war when they decided to take a trip to relax themselves but during the war Toph died but Aang saved her from the spirit world and brought her back to life when he did her eyesight came back)

She was so enjoying the breeze that she didn't even notice a pair of grey eyes watching her with a blush appearing on his face.

Sensing someone there Toph turned around to see none other than Aang standing there with nothing on.

She too blushed because of the view, she looked him up from top to bottom , she never did notice that he was well built but as soon as looked down at his manhood she couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her eyes.

On the other hand Aang couldn't help but stare at her and never did realize how beautiful she looked with her down plus he couldn't forget the fact that her undergarments made her look more dashing as it clung to all her curves making her look like angel at nightfall.

Then they both realized that they was staring at each other and ducked down into the water so that all can be seen was their head.

"I-I didn't mean to stare at you Toph its just that you look pretty with your hair down, your not gonna hurt me are you"

"of course not and thanks no one ever said that t me before plus I never knew that you ah you know well work out and stuff"

"well at first I didn't want to but Zuko got me into it"

"oh ok"

Then there was an awkard silence which lasted to long. Toph decided to get up and leave that's until she tripped in the water and Aang then had the liberty of grapping her before she fell.

When he caught her he lifted her up and placed his hands on her waist bringing her closer (too close plus he aint got nothing on).

"eh thanks Aang" Toph said while staring a his eyes.

"no problem" said Aang staring back

Aang POV

Man she's so pretty

Toph POV

My days he so handsome should I tell him now

Normal POV

As they stood there holding each other Toph notice something hard against her thigh.

She let out a moan but clasp her hands onto her mouth and looked down but then thought not to so she looked up instead she then slowly let her hand fall.

She couldn't believe that he was getting an erection.

The only thing on Aang's mind is how her lips will feel on his because looking at it was to tempting for him so he brought his head lower and captured her lips.

At first she was stiff but then she relax kissing him back more with more passion. Aang then nibbled her lower lip asking for entrance to be gained.

She parted her lips then quickly he entered her mouth exploring every corner of her mouth.

She moaned in his mouth and he smirked. He then grabbed her and placed her legs around his waist she moaned again at the feeling of his manhood and pushed her thigh in more so that she can feel the hardness between his thighs.

Aang then lightly started planting kisses on her neck the stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Toph I, well I been wanting ti tell you something for a long time"

"what is it?"

Aang exhaled his breath and said,

" I love you Toph ever since, well I don't know when but every time your near me you seem to light up my day with your smile and they way you laugh. I love you and always will"

Toph then had a huge smile on her face and said,

"I love you too Aang"

As soon as he heard this he captured her lips and kissed her deeply with passion because all he can think of is that the love of his life is with him and there nothing more an avatar can ask for.

Well there you go people please this is my first story so I would like any advice to help bye


End file.
